


Sweet

by eshtah



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshtah/pseuds/eshtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Eli's friendship is sweet, if slanted in one direction more than the other. (Poem!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

fingertips whisper down her arm  
and she smiles to herself, into her elbow as  
she lays her head down  
on her right side, she is covered by  
his body behind her  
they’re both clothed  
but he’s warm behind her  
and his touch makes her flesh feel like skipping down the halls

she can see the sweat  
it’s sliding down his face in tiny  
rivers of hard work and stress  
he can’t touch his toes, it does  
take more practice than he’s had  
but his effort is  
admirable  
and she can’t help but think that  
he’s never given that much effort in any of his gym classes  
which makes her proud  
of the two of them

she crosses her legs under  
the table as she lifts her spoon to her  
lips, which have dried out  
\- must be the air -  
she licks them twice and he  
pulls something out of his pocket  
covers it with one hand and slides it  
under hers and out again  
she rolls her fingers around a small tube and opens her fist to reveal  
lip balm  
she looks up in frank amazement  
and he smiles at her in that wistful way and then turns to laugh  
at one of Greer’s questionable jokes

they’re on the observation deck, and  
Matt comes in all gruff and business like, flicking  
very lightly his head in the direction of the door  
and she rises slowly and  
walks to Lisa to say good night, whispering  
something in her ear about their plans for the next day, and  
then on her way back towards Matt, he grabs  
her hand, not letting go,  
and she turns into his movement, and lets him  
hug her hips while he remains seated  
she slides her fingers into his hair, scratching his head  
she bends down to kiss his crown and says  
in a low voice  
Goodnight, Eli.


End file.
